secret_team_undercoverfandomcom-20200213-history
I Need Out
I Need Out is a song performed by Christopher in the episode Getting Back Together Forever while he is fighting his own feelings about the future relocation, the new threat of the team and the sudden survival and return of his evil ex girlfriend Kilie McPeek. Lyrics I 've been insane thinking you was wrong Like a fool holding on too long Let it crumble, let the whole thing fall I was someone you loved Then I was no one at all It was cruel of you to do what you did to me, did-did-did to me It was wrong of you to hurt such a big part of me, part-part of me I swear I tried to leave you At least a hundred times a day I swear I tried to tell you A million times, a different way I need out, on my own, I don't wanna live this way I need out, on my own, I don't wanna live this way I swear I tried to tell you At least a hundred times a day You went silent watching as I packed Rehearsed the words you hoped would get me back Yell it out and let your whole world fall I was someone you loved Then I was no one at all It was cruel of me to do what you did to me, did-did-did to you It was wrong of me to hurt such a big part of you, part-part of you I swear I tried to leave you At least a hundred times a day I swear I tried to tell you A thousand times, a different way I need out, on my own, I don't wanna live this way I need out, on my own, I don't wanna live this way I swear I tried to tell you At least a hundred times a day Oh I told you, that I, I needed out And I, I couldn't stay Couldn't stay here one more day Oh I told you, that I, I needed out And I, I couldn't say Couldn't tell you one more way I swear I tried to leave you At least a hundred times a day I swear I tried to tell you A thousand times, a different way I need out, on my own, I don't wanna live this way I need out, on my own, I don't wanna live this way I swear I tried to tell you A Word From The Composers A Word From Christopher Capers-Jones Trivia * Christopher performs this song in a very secretive manner without noticing that Alice was with him, (who just walked in the door in the very start of the song). * Christopher reveals through song that he remembers Kilie's evil actions as trust-breaking and psychotic as he bursts into tears throughout the song until the end. * Alice comforts him at the end after hearing the entire song as she also starts tearing up from feeling his emotional pain. * Alice is shown to be remembering her painful past with multiple exes who were seen on-screen and eliminated in previous episodes. * Alice mentions Keith Dale at the end of the song while comforting him with love and affection. Videos Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Music Category:Songs performed by Christopher